


How it Works

by knightofcats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico kind of hates himself, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, but it's ok, no one else really does, uncomfortable Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofcats/pseuds/knightofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days in the infirmary, then a lifetime beyond. Nico really doesn't understand what's happening, but maybe this time things will be different. Or he'll explode and rain as hellfire upon the earth. He figures both are equally as likely at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico Needs to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing fanfiction! Or a story of any kind, actually. On that note, sorry if this story is insane, and thank you if you read it anyways! Any and all criticism is welcome and appreciated :)

It took about 15 minutes for the infirmary to officially become Nico's least favorite place at camp. He'd rather attempt the rock wall with the full lava experience (and he did not climb unless it was a life or death situation _thank you very much_ ), than deal with another minute there. Unfortunately for him, it had been decided that his judgment was compromised, and he no longer had a choice.

"I told you three days, and I meant three days. Another stunt like that, and we'll make it a week," Will said, staring down at Nico with a look that was equal parts amused and infuriated. His face was twisted into a half smile, like he was stuck between laughing and cursing.

"It's not my fault..." Nico muttered halfheartedly, but despite his fuss he settled into the cot he was placed in, fluffing his pillows and pulling the blankets around him. _'See?_ ' he was saying with his body _'I won't go anywhere'._

Seemingly satisfied enough with Nico's contrition, he shook his head "I'll be back in a minute, we can try again when you're a little more... Solid. In the mean time, rest. Okay?" Will said. He was all smiles by the end of this, so Nico could only hope Will wouldn't hold it against him.

He figured he probably deserved any frustration Will had with him at that moment, but he wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't his fault. Ever since his mad trip halfway around the world, the shadows had been creeping in at all sides. Even if he didn't explicitly try to disappear, something as simple as being nervous would send him drifting, his mind subconsciously trying to help him escape. Apparently, Will attempting to do a preliminary examination was enough to send him running away, tail between his legs (although, it had been rather hilarious to see Will's face when Nico's arm had started melting through his hands).

Will Solace, son of Apollo, was the least intimidating guy Nico had ever been around. Sure, he was handsome and tall, and sure, maybe he could be pretty bossy if he thought medical intervention was needed (or mandatory), but hey; nothing scary about him. A good friend to have.

Rather, that was what Nico was trying to convince himself of.

In reality, just catching a glimpse of Will was enough to send Nico's heart pounding, and it made it so he suddenly had no idea what do with his hands, how to breathe, or where exactly his tongue fit in his mouth. When Will tried to touch him this was all a thousand times worse, and as Will seemed to be determined to spend time with him and take care of him, this was quickly becoming fatal.

Looking around, he felt uneasy, guilt pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he though about why he was even there in the first place. The infirmary was busy, busier than ever after the battle, and here he was taking one of the top healers out of the fray to fuss over the uncooperative Nico. Nico had sworn he was fine, any injuries he had were well on their way to healing on their own, but Will had not accepted that as an answer. Will had been quite firm that if it was not checked out by a healer, it was not going to heal properly. Past experience was not a substitute for medical care. 

Even as he felt his fingertips begin to chill with the cold air the shadows brought, he realized he could just see the back of Will's ridiculously blonde head from where he was laying, watching it duck and dive around the other healers, the patients, and the visitors. Will was always in motion, bright and sunny and ready to go. Nico felt his heart smack around in his chest whenever he caught a glimpse.

He could maybe, tentatively admit that he had the tiniest crush on Will. Maybe. But even going that far made him that much more miserable, because how pathetic could you be? Sure, he was taking the first steps to accepting himself, but why Will? His first chance in what felt like forever at having an honest, simple friend, and he was messing it all up with this. Ruining things for himself as usual.

Determined that he would stop being so ridiculous, he shuffled himself down lower into the mountain of blankets, and closed his eyes. Although he doubted he'd get any sleep, he though he might as well pretend. Keep the healers off his back. Besides, Will had said he would be back quickly, so there couldn't be any harm in closing his eyes for just a moment...

His last thoughts before he drifted to sleep went something along the lines of 'damn, these three days are going to suck...'


	2. Nico Needs to Wake Up

It was dark. Darker than night, inky blackness stretching out on all sides. He thrashed around, desperately searching for something to grab onto as vertigo overtook him. His head was swimming, and he felt his mind slowing down. "Help!" he screamed, his voice cracking, "Someone help!"

The ground underneath him slowly slipped away, and though he couldn't see it he knew he was falling, falling back down into Tarturus. Something smacked into his arm, and he tried to turn, grabbing at whatever it was desperately.

It was about then that Nico opened his eyes.

His breath was heavy, and it took him several seconds to process that there really was something clutched in his hand, and then several seconds more to realize it was someone's hand.

"Will?" he croaked out, his voice wavering.

There was a long pause before Nico looked back down at his hands, dropping Will's hand suddenly and trying to pretend his face was not turning bright red.

"Hey there, Nico. You ok? You were thrashing around so hard you nearly fell off the bed," Will responded quietly, glancing at the beds on either side of Nico. Nico let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding when he confirmed that he had not managed to draw the attention of anyone other than Will with his nightmare.

"Sorry. Nightmares... happen sometimes," Nico muttered into his lap. His brain was taking long seconds to reboot, the terror fading so very slowly. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, we all get them," Will replied with a smile.

"Yeah... How long was I asleep?" Nico asked, frowning as he tried to reorient himself.

"Not too long! I was only just coming back to check in with you, so about an hour," Will replied. "It's good, you needed the rest."

Nico frowned a bit, pulling himself up on his cot until he was sitting. Now that he was calmer, he noticed the tightness at the corners of Will's eyes, and the way his hands hovered at the side of Nico's cot. Will had even pulled a chair up beside him, so that he could talk on the same level.

"I know you could use more sleep, but I really should examine you before the three days are up, or I might just lose my chance," Will was still smiling (always, eternally smiling) when he said it, but now that Nico had noticed it, he really could see the worry veiled in his words.

Wordlessly, Nico nodded his assent. Better to get it over with.

\--

"Why in the name of Zeus were you still just _walking around_?" Will was pacing in front of Nico's cot, his hands flying through the air as he vented "You're insane! Here I almost believed your whole ' _oh no, don't mind me, I'm just a little martyr who doesn't need to admit that I can get injured like a normal person_ ,'"

The entire infirmary had gone silent. Will, known for being loud and sometimes hotheaded, was not typically known to rant, at least, not in public. His siblings from the Apollo cabin were frozen at their work stations, torn between calming him down and dealing with their patients.

Nico was bright red, embarrassed for himself, and taking in embarrassment second hand as everyone gaped at Will.

"Of all the harebrained, stupid stunts - It's been a week! A wee-"

"Will!" Nico tried to cut him off, but Will was having none of it,

"k, without any medical assistance. Just walking around like 'nooo, I'm fiiiine. Stop overreact-"

"Will!"

"ing.' I'll show you an overreaction!"

"Will!"

"WHAT?" Will shouted this, the word echoing off the walls.

That was enough to wake up the room. The healers all turned back to their tasks, some shaking their heads, and others with shaking shoulders as they tried to reign in their laughter. Will stood, blinking in shocked silence, apparently having forgotten where he was and what he'd been doing.

"Are you done?" Nico said, and he knew in that moment that he would go to his grave swearing that his voice had most certainly _not_ squeaked as he spoke. As it was, he had to push the shadows away, as they crawled in along the corners of his vision.

"...Yeah," Will mumbled, his checks about as red as Nico knew his were.

Will sat back down, and Nico was glad to see that everyone was doing their best to mind their own business, studiously pretending that nothing had happened.

With the silent, unanimous decision that the two of them were not going to talk about Will's outburst (at least not at that moment), Will gathered his supplies back up from the various places he'd placed (or thrown) them around the bed.

Nico hadn't realized he'd had that many injuries. Sure, he was sore and battered, maybe a little tired and in some pain. He figured that was par the course after what he'd gone through. Apparently, he was wrong. It had taken very little time for Will to realize that Nico was not in very good shape at all.

The first thing that became clear, was that the werewolf gashes on his arm were most certainly not healing well on their own. Nico had thought, hey, they were cleaned out and stitched, that's about as good as it got. While that was a pretty good (Will had used the words "sloppy and barely sufficient", but Nico figured that was close enough) start, he should have had follow up attention to prevent infection. As it was, the wounds were yellow, puffy, and oozing. Will had not been pleased.

If that was not enough though, Will had discovered stress fractures running down both of Nico's legs. Although Nico knew he had felt strain when he shadow travelled, the realization that it actually did damage was... unexpected.

Nico was a little lost when he thought about it. The idea of shadows swallowing him into nonexistence was comforting, but the idea that it put some strain on his bones was terrifying. If that didn't prove he was fucked in the head, he wasn't sure what would.

Wisely, Nico kept this observation to himself. 

Will's hands were steady now, the fire of his temper dying out as he threw himself into his work. Will was good at that, Nico had noticed. Whatever he did, he did at his full capacity, focussing everything he had on meeting his goal.

Just like that, the next hour disappeared as Nico simply laid back, enjoying Will's firm but still gentle hands, and the even drum of his voice. He answered when Will asked questions, but otherwise stayed quiet, eating the bites of ambrosia that Will handed him, and taking small sips of nectar when he was told to. He told himself that it was because he didn't want to get yelled at, but he knew it was because he hoped Will might keep his hands where they were, gently running bandages up and down his arms.

"Alright, that's enough for now. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you and give you more ambrosia, but for now you need to rest," Will said, putting down the roll of bandages he'd just finished using. Nico tried not to be disappointed that Will was done. "That means sleep, and you're going to  have to take it easy. Probably for a lot longer than three days".

"See, my injuries aren't life threatening, but I'm pretty sure that your cure is," Nico couldn't help rolling his eyes as he spoke, more than a little miffed at the idea of spending even more time lying around, bored out of his skull.

"What?" Will paused, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're trying to kill me with boredom, aren't you?"

Will laughed, and finally ( _finally_ ) his smile was back in full, for the first time since his explosion over Nico's injuries.

"Alas! You have discovered my secret plan!" Will dramatically fell back in his seat as he spoke, throwing his hand over his heart.

It really wasn't that good of a joke (Really, it was terrible) but they both laughed and laughed, setting each other off each time they tried to stop. Next thing Nico knew they were talking and trading jokes until, not stopping until Will was forced to turn his attention back to the other patients.

Both of them kept their smiles for the rest of that night.

Everyone else was terribly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for me to believe I managed one chapter of this, let alone two?? It's a weird feeling. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer as I go, but uh... We'll see what happens. :) Same as before, I'm not much of a writer so any criticism is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
